Question: This graph shows the number of days in October that Carla studied for particular periods of time. For example, on five different days in October she studied for exactly one hour. On how many days in October did Carla study three or more hours? [asy]size(150,150); draw((0,10)--(0,0)--(19,0)); for(int i = 1; i<=10; ++i) {if(i!=5 &&i!= 10) {draw((-.5,i)--(.5,i)); draw((.5,i)--(19,i),linetype("1 4"));} else if(i==5) {draw((-.5,i)--(.5,i),W,linewidth(1.5));draw((.5,i)--(19,i),linetype("1 4"));} else {draw((-.5,i)--(.5,i),W,linewidth(1.5)); draw((.5,i)--(19,i),linetype("1 4"));} } label("5",(-.5,5),W,fontsize(8pt)); label("10",(-.5,10),W,fontsize(8pt)); for(int i = 0;i<=5;++i) {label(string(i),(3i+2,-.5),S,fontsize(8pt)); } void drawrect(int rectnumber, int height) {filldraw((3*rectnumber-2,0)--(3*rectnumber-2,height)--(3*rectnumber,height)--(3*rectnumber,0)--cycle,white);} drawrect(1,2); drawrect(2,5); drawrect(3,8); drawrect(4,10); drawrect(5,3); drawrect(6,3); label(rotate(90)*"\# of days (in Oct.)",(-2.5,5),W,fontsize(8pt)); label("hours studied per day",(19/2,-2.5),S,fontsize(8pt));[/asy]
There were 10 days that she studied for three hours, 3 days that she studied for four hours, and 3 days that she studied for five hours. This is a total of $10+3+3 = \boxed{16}$ days that Carla studied for three or more hours.